Sister's Son: The Golden Prince
by SoraOfSkye
Summary: This is set between when Thorin headbutts Kili affectionately and when they charge out of the Lonely Mountain to join the fray. The main reason why I wrote this is because Fili had so little screen time in Battle of the Five Armies. Also, I've never really written from Fili's POV before so this was my attempt at it. There are some lines from the film. I hope you like it!


The king emerged from the shadows, stripped of all his armor and finery and reduced to a simple tunic and a mail shirt. He no longer wore the raven crown. The dwarf before them was far from the arrogant, greedy, and cold-hearted king who had threatened to kill them not but an hour ago. A familiar old fire from long ago blazed in his eyes as he approached the company.

Kili looked at him absolutely lividly and shouted, "I will not hide here in this mountain while others fight our battles for us! No more, Thorin." He pounded his chest and challenged the king, clearly not realizing the change in the dwarf. He always wanted to prove to the king that he too was an adult, a dwarf prince worthy of respect like everyone else here. Fili knew otherwise, though. He could feel the change in his uncle. The very air that he emitted was that of humility and remorse. This was the one who everyone called king from so long ago, without the trappings and crown. Before the gold.

"No. We are the Sons of Durin and we never back down from a fight…" He embraced and smiled at his younger nephew. Fili stood still. Perhaps it was jealousy, or perhaps it was his own anger building up within him that stopped him from speaking out to his uncle, but his resolve remained still. He too was very glad to see his uncle back to the way he was again. He had successfully overcome the Dragon Sickness and now he shined brighter than any Arkenstone.

The king then turned to the company and asked, begged even, "I have no right to ask you of this, but will you follow me one last time?" His voice was solemn, apologetic, humbled. He somehow realized what had become of him and now asked for a chance to redeem his misgivings. The rest of the company rejoiced and readily stepped up to the aid of their true king. Thorin bowed his head in gratitude and was nearly brought to tears.

As the company prepared for war, discarding the extravagant, cumbersome armor for lighter mail, donning shields and the weapons of their forefathers, Fili approached his uncle silently. "…Uncle…" Unlike Kili, he didn't have anything to prove. He already was Thorin's heir. There was no need to impress him. Even if he wasn't the favorite of Thorin's nephews, he knew the king would respect what he had to say.

Thorin turned around and his eyes both brightened and saddened at the sight of his heir and nephew, "I am sorry, Fili… for everything that I've done…" He lowered his head in shame.

Fili shook his head and stood tall, "…I will not die for gold, Uncle. Nor will I fight for your greed… I will only fight to protect my family and my people." He sighed and placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder. It caught the king's attention.

"I can ask for no more than that," Thorin looked up with tears in his eyes and a genuine smile. "…You will become a great king, greater than I will ever be." He pulled Fili into an embrace and held onto him tightly. "When this battle is over… when we have victory… I will make you our ki-"

"-no… Not yet…" Fili shook his head and pulled away momentarily, looking deep into his uncle's eyes, "…I will follow you…my Uncle…my Father… my King, till the end." He bowed his head with a smile.

Thorin pressed his forehead against Fili's firmly but affectionately. "Long may you live, Fili, son of my father's daughter. And long may you reign. I love you…" The last three words were muttered so that only his nephew could hear. Fili's eyes widened as Thorin kissed his brow. Long had it been since Thorin would show such affections towards Fili alone. He had always been stricter with him since he became of age. "Mahal protect you and Kili both."

"And what about you, Uncle?" Fili's voice was rather small and worried, "Don't you dare be the reckless one and do anything stupid now." This made Thorin laugh. To hear this tone coming from his nephew, sounding much like Fili's mother, Dis, it brought back a twinge of nostalgia within him. He held him at arm's length.

"Well if I survive and either of you don't, I'll sooner die afterwards than face your mother's wrath." He smirked. "Arm yourself, nephew." He tossed him a shield and handed him a sword.

"We'll meet again after this and rejoice at our victory, Uncle. In these halls… or the next," he clapped his hands around Thorin's. "And if we shall fall, then we shall die fighting."

"Then I will pray our next meeting to be in these halls."

* * *

><p><em>Yes I'm well aware that there are lines from the film. I might have butchered them too, so I apologize. I hope I did some justice to Fili and Thorin's relationship.<em>


End file.
